kou_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouseitan'i Clan Bloodline
=SochiKitsune= Part 1 - Elemental Manipulation Basic Info *'Name': Elemental Manipuation *'Rank (at Activation)': D, or Genin *'Rank (at Mastering of Elements)': A, or Special Jounin/Black OPS Anbu *'Rank (at Mastering two Elements)': SS, or past S Rank (obviously) *'Age of Clan': around 750,000 years old *'Elements': Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Fuuton, Hyouton, Kaneton, Kazaton, Santon, Mokuton, Kageton, and Kuroton The current Kouseitan’i clan bloodline is a mutation of several genes in previous generations of it. The current version includes the Kouseitan’i Family, The Uchiha Family, and the Senju family. Each has their own mutation that is explained in their own clan. The current Kouseitan’i gene mutation includes a super dominant bloodline gene that most likely trumps out other bloodlines and slowly deletes them from the person’s genome. The main background of the Kouseitan’i clan is elemental manipulation. The elemental manipulation comes from the clan’s background as a group of demonic elementals. The clan itself is the original creator of all elemental based bloodlines. The fact that anyone from any clan with a dominant element in their clan can trace their roots back to a Kouseitan’i clansman proves that statement. A Demonic Elemental is a powerful individual, able to control their elements to such a degree that it is considered unworldly. Their angelic counterparts only surpass the power that they can possess when at their full power. It’s said that a demonic elemental can combine other elements with their own at certain times and sometimes with practice can master those combinations. This makes them a formidable foe to face for those who don’t know their full spectrum of power. Demonic Elementals die when they’re souls are finally destroyed or when they naturally die at the end of their 8,000-year life spans. Elementals are known to be peaceful demons and oftentimes than not will shrink away from war, which is shown when some of the elemental descendants escaped from the Element Islands during the clan civil wars. Types of Elemental Mastery (Better known as Elemental Demons) Fire Elementals *'Name': Fire Elementals *'Nicknames': Blazers, Fireheads, Hotbodies *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': A *'Speed Rating': 8 *'Power Rating': 9 *'Intelligence Rating': 8 *'Endurance Rating': 4-10 (depends on situation) *'Defense Rating': 7 *'Elements': Fire, Heat, Steam (if used around water) *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Increased Body Heat, Ability to use heat, Ability to create fire without the need of an existing flame *'Earliest Known Ancestor': around 700,000 years ago The Fire Elementals are by chance the Third oldest group of the Kouseitan'i Clan. Their origins began around the southern islands near the deserts, volcano's and lush rain forests. The Fire Elementals are often called Blazers by the other groups because of their tendency to catch their clothes and body on fire when they're angry. It's unknown what causes the flames to surround them but it seems to be that their fire chakra pools around their bodies to the point where it ignites and begins the blaze. Thanks to the heat of their bodies and their high fire alignment, Fire Elementals have the ability to use the elements heat, steam, and combustion/explosion by either compressing their fire chakra in their lungs and letting the heated air flow out instead of igniting it or using their fire chakra on the water below, in front, or around them to create steam or igniting the air around them or their opponent creating an explosion. Fire Elemental Jutsu *Fire Release: Flame Thrower *Fire Style: Burning Whisper *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Napalm *Heat Infusion *Fire Release: Dragon Cyclone: Scatter Shot Water Elementals *'Name': Water Elementals *'Nicknames': Wetbodies, Water Snakes, *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': A *'Speed Rating': 8 *'Power Rating': 7 *'Intelligence Rating': 6 *'Endurance Rating': 8 *'Defense Rating': 4 *'Elements': Water, Liquid, Steam *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Cool Skin, wet skin, able to reshape their limbs *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 655,000 Water Elementals are probably the most laid back demons of the clan. They come from the northern central islands and live close to the rivers, lakes, and oceans. They generally like to relax and enjoy their various water sports but will not hesitate to attack if something threatens them. Water Elementals Control of their element dwarfs any attempt to match it and sometimes makes the humans they often compete against feel inferior due to their need to still use handseals and chakra to preform water techniques when Water Elementals have been without such need for nearly 655,000 years. A water elemental's body is very malleable and can stretch and harden depending on the users need and concentration. This gives the user the chance to sometimes change their body parts into weapons at free will. The draw back is their cool, wet, almost dewy skin and extreme hatred of dry hot places. A water elementals greatest fear is to be caught in a desert with no water source near them. Water Elemental Jutsu Wind Elementals *'Name': Wind Elementals *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': B *'Speed Rating': 10 *'Power Rating': 6 *'Intelligence Rating': 7 *'Endurance Rating': 5 *'Defense Rating': 4 *'Elements': wind,air,sound, and cloud. *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Light Weight, Very Fast *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 620,000 Years ago Wind Elementals are probably the third oldest group out of all the elementals. Born from the steam created during the fire-water war these Demons are probably the hardest of all elementals to stop because they are hard to catch. A wind elemental's body is very wispy and light and can sometimes be said to be lighter than air. Wind Elementals are also very fickle and are quick to anger. Angering a wind elemental though is considered suicide by some because of their tendency to suffocate their victims by forcing masses of air into their opponents body. Wind Elemental Jutsu Lightning Elementals *'Name': Lightning Elementals *'Nicknames': Sparkies, Lightning Rods, Magnets *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': A *'Speed Rating': 10 *'Power Rating': 8 *'Intelligence Rating': 8 *'Endurance Rating': 7 *'Defense Rating': 7-10 *'Elements':Spark, Magnatism,Static and storm *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Can discharge massive amounts of electricity from their bodies, can form protective suits of electricity after years of practice. Can attract metal objects if they lose control of their bodies magnetic field. *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 610,000 years ago Created around 610,000 years ago, the Lightning or Electric Elementals are a nefarious group. Known for their mischievous pranks and overall good humor. They make excellent friends so much as you don't piss them off. They are better known however for their speed and power in battle. Their high intelligence and maneuverability makes them considerable foes. But the defining point is their defense. Known for its power against taijutsu and some weaponry attacks, their defense is nearly unstoppable. By adding their high natural bodily electricity to their outside armor and clothing, they can shock and paralyze their opponents simply by touching them, if their bodily electricity count is high enough. Lightning Elemental Jutsu Earth Elementals *'Name': Earth Elementals *'Nicknames': Stone Warriors, Brick Fighters, Bulls *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': B *'Speed Rating': 4 *'Power Rating': 8 *'Intelligence Rating': 5 *'Endurance Rating': 7 *'Defense Rating': 10 *'Elements': Earth, Mud, Glass(Locked untill further notice) *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Able to create jutsu from nearby rocks and their own imaginations. They have very strong body struture and will power. Dimwitted, Peaceful, and very hard to anger. When angered can turn into a raging hellbent fighter that is hard to take down. *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 630,000 years old Earth Elemental Jutsu Ice Elementals *'Name': *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': *'Speed Rating': *'Power Rating': *'Intelligence Rating': *'Endurance Rating': *'Defense Rating': *'Elements': *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': *'Earliest Known Ancestor': Ice Elemental Jutsu Metal Elementals *'Name': *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': *'Speed Rating': *'Power Rating': *'Intelligence Rating': *'Endurance Rating': *'Defense Rating': *'Elements': *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': *'Earliest Known Ancestor': Metal Elemental Jutsu Wood Elementals *'Name': *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': *'Speed Rating': *'Power Rating': *'Intelligence Rating': *'Endurance Rating': *'Defense Rating': *'Elements': *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': *'Earliest Known Ancestor': Wood Elemental Jutsu Lava Elementals *'Name': *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': *'Speed Rating': *'Power Rating': *'Intelligence Rating': *'Endurance Rating': *'Defense Rating': *'Elements': *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': *'Earliest Known Ancestor': Lava Elemental Jutsu Dark Elementals *'Name': *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': *'Speed Rating': *'Power Rating': *'Intelligence Rating': *'Endurance Rating': *'Defense Rating': *'Elements': *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': *'Earliest Known Ancestor': Dark Elemental Jutsu Light Elementals *'Name': *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': *'Speed Rating': *'Power Rating': *'Intelligence Rating': *'Endurance Rating': *'Defense Rating': *'Elements': *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': *'Earliest Known Ancestor': Light Elemental Jutsu Shadow Elementals *'Name': *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': *'Speed Rating': *'Power Rating': *'Intelligence Rating': *'Endurance Rating': *'Defense Rating': *'Elements': *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': *'Earliest Known Ancestor': Shadow Elemental Jutsu Part 2 - Demonic Angel Form Basic Info *'Name': Demonic Angel Form *'Rank (at Activation)': A, or Jounin *'Rank (at Mastering of Form)': SS, or or Just after S Rank *'Age of Clan': around 5,00 years old *'Elements': Hiton, and Kuroton The second background of the Kouseitan’I clan is the dark angel ability. After the third bloodline cleanse all human and non-main line Kouseitan’I members were either cast out or killed. Those that survived continued to mutate forming such clans as the Konpaku (Kuro’s clan). This left the main line which was mainly Timoshii, his siblings, and his wife. After he had killed his wife and extracted her blood he had successfully combined her angelic blood with his demonic blood to create a sort of demonic angel mix that severely distorts a persons mind often driving them insane and to the brink of death and often beyond. When activated the user will grow black wings from their back that they can use for a variety of things such as flight, and/or defense. Demonic Angel Jutsu Part 3 - Kitsune Basic Info The third focal point which in particular only affects Timoshii’s children is the ability to become a Kitsune. This is an ability they have gained from their mother, Kou no Kitsune. Though they all have fox blood in them it usually does not activate until after their demonic blood has activated. This third added mix not only tipped the balance in the bloodline but also distorted it. It shortened the normal demonic life span the children from a normal Kouseitan’I life span to about ¾ of what it normally would have been. It also countered and weakened the Kouseitan’I bloodline when it is activated (Meaning when a Kouseitan’I member goes into their fox mode). Thus this mix caused another big hit to the Kouseitan’I bloodline. Mutations Kouseitan'i Doujutsu *'Name': Shouten Kentou *'Rank (at Activation)': A, or Special Jounin *'Rank (at Mastering of Elements)': SS *'Age of Clan': around 500 years old *'Elements': N/A Stage 1 *'Name': Shouten Kentou First Tomoe This is the first stage of the Shouten Kentou.When activated,The user's eye pupils begin to shrink and resemble a hawk's eye.The user can then use them to zoom in on like a sniper rifle and detect there enemies and even zoom in on a bird eating a worm from a great distance.The user's zooming capability is so great that if concentrating perfectly you are able to zoom and see right through an inanimate object.As well as being able to zoom in,the user will gain great perception being able to dodge attacks with more ease then a normal user would without using jutsu.A Kouseitan'i must be pushed to there limits in order to obtain this Tomoe.A kouseitan'i must be pushed to his limit obtain this Tomoe. Stage 1 Jutsu Stage 2 *'Name': Shouten Kentou Second Tomoe This is the second stage of the Shouten Kentou.The user's eye begins to grow a bit larger then a hawk's own eye except it has an odd slit coming horizontally on the user's eye.When the second stage is activated,The eyes will be capable of becoming a sensor.Unlike ninja sensors,It is able to pick up traces of chakra from where it was last used and can even be traced back to the user him/herself if a significant amount of chakra is used for tracking purposes.In battle,This eye technique is used for to lock on to a specific person's chakra to be able to root them out easy meaning the user of this technique can see through Clones,Concealing techs and being underground.Also in this stage,the users perception is also enhanced a good deal. When the user is in danger of being hit with an attack,his eyes would then turn the user's sight in black,white and Grey for 5 seconds.In this state,time will slow down to the user's eyes while everything remains normal to the environment and opponent itself.He will still be able to move at the same pace in this state but in reality he is moving at an even greater speed then normal to the opponent.A Kouseitan'i must have overwhelming rage or a large chajkra build up to obtain this Tomoe. Stage 2 Jutsu Stage 3 *'Name': Shouten Kentou Third Tomoe This is the third and final Tomoe of the Shouten Kentou.In this state of the doujutsu,The user's eye will have another slit going vertically across the users pupil.In this state,The user will have a great Genjutsu resistance.As the opponent tries to trap the user in a weak Genjutsu depending on the rank of the jutsu.The user can shoot a glare at the person trying to trap him in the genjutsu dispelling it.If the concentrated hard enough,The user can even flip the Genjutsu around and use it as his own reversing the effects and bring it upon the user.In addition to the doujutsu,The user can locate and use loose chakra using the second tomoe's ability and is even able to harness it to use as his own or to replenish his chakra or stamina.Also when in this state,The user's ninjutsu becomes very intense.The user's power grows drastically making the strength of his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu immense meaning using the normal amount of chakra that is put in a jutsu would serverly hurt or kill the user and will have to put in half the amount of chakra normally in order to activate jutsu to prevent overloading himself and conserving chakra at the same time.The next ability to this stage is the great perception the user has.It it is greatly enhanced that if extra chakra is provided into the eyes the time-slowing ability can be extended for 45 seconds(1 Post in Forum terms.) in order to evade attacks and jutsu as well as executing attacks and jutsu of your own as a counter attack.This ability can not be used at will and will only give you a chance to activate when your endangered of being attacked.The user may go blind if this tomoe is over used in a single day.A kouseitan'i must near death to obtain this Tomoe Stage 3 Jutsu Stage 4 *'Name': Eternal Shouten Kentou This a stage where power the most powerful and/or skilled Kouseitan'i.This stage cannot be deactivated and you will constantly be drained of chakra but in return will be able to utilize the full effects of the tomoes.No longer at risk of suffering side effects of blindness.The Last ability for this state is too unlock a forbidden Kinjutsu of this Doujutsu if requirements are met and the Elemental affinity Kinjutsu of the elemental Kitsune Mutation.A Kouseitan'i must have kill another Kouseitan'i to obtain this or it can be transplanted to another.(The transplant includes Non Kouseitan'i members.) Stage 4 Jutsu *Inugami